


其实我就发上来存个档

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 是小红猫性转！性转！性转！只有一些小片段重复三次了哥哥姐姐弟弟妹妹们请看清楚了再戳啊求求你们TUT写得很OOC的话是我的锅老实说这个性转设定我脑的很开心结果一打开文档码就没那劲儿了_(:з」∠)_





	其实我就发上来存个档

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友别看了，我写的很恶俗直男风的

1.  
古·拉哈认为自己并不是什么容颜出众的女性。  
在她的少女时期，在萨雷安求学的日子里这个小姑娘将心思全都扑在了学习的海洋之中，剩余的则是阅读一下自幼时开始便无比喜爱的英雄传说。女孩不擅长打扮，她的房间里甚至没有一个梳妆台，在过去她总会被姐妹们嘲笑，不会打扮的姑娘会好看到哪去。那时她还挺乐观，坚定的认为只要她是个有才能的人，就一定会有人能欣赏她的才华，忽略她的容貌。  
只是小女孩的她不在乎，青春期的她不在乎，有喜欢的人之后，古·拉哈开始在意了，自己的脸对他来说，有吸引力吗？

2  
光之战士在发愁，该如何与古·拉哈说一件事。  
年轻的贤人笑起来如美丽的花，唱起歌来嗓音如黄鹂鸟般悦耳，自相识后她便极为自来熟的与光之战士混在了一起，她活泼得似男孩一样，身手更是矫健非凡，像只真正的猫儿。或许是书看得多了，少女常常带着一股淡淡的墨水味儿凑到他身边。可爱的女孩子往往有着撒娇的权利，在调查团难得的闲暇时光里，少女往往会缠着光之战士，抱着他的手臂请他说一些过去的冒险故事。  
光之战士想说的就和这个有关系。  
古·拉哈她可能没发觉，但是她那不算太平胸的胸脯全都贴在他的手臂上时，饶是他想忽略掉，可是那两块软肉的触感，他忽略不掉啊！

3  
成功了！这次绝对不会再错了！  
可惜传送依然出现了偏差，现在的他应该在雷克兰德的郊外，为了避免再度发生什么差错，她急匆匆地跑出了水晶塔，也没管值班的士兵们好奇的目光。  
水晶姬难得有如此不合礼数的时候，她见到了居民们没有打招呼，那漆黑兜帽遮不住的半张脸露出了水晶都的众人们都极少见的喜悦。等莱楠朝她敬礼时她才忽然反应过来自己的身份，将情绪收敛住，介绍了自己如今的新身份。  
他的到来是整个计划的关键，水晶姬这将近百年才好不容易变得沉稳下来的性格因为与故人的重逢而开始找回了往日的那种活力感，她努力使自己平静下来，带领着一头雾水的光之战士向水晶都走去。  
带着兜帽的她没有注意到男人那半是疑惑又半是怀念的眼神，直到他们走进了城市之中，她为英雄介绍了城内的各个设施并请他去参观，在她告诉了男人她的办公室要怎么去之后，光之战士突然问道：  
“你该不会是古·拉哈吧？”  
水晶姬很平静的撒了谎说没听说过这名字，并问叫这个名字的人怎么了，于是眼前的英雄便只能微微笑解释说是我一位重要的朋友，和水晶塔有点关系。  
听到回答的她内心有些许悸动，但水晶姬知道自己不能再被眼前之人看出些什么了，她再度压下自己的情绪，与他说回了正事。


End file.
